


Life’s not done with me yet.

by SpookyStrawberrySkeleton



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur isn’t having a good day, Dutch and Hosea being good fathers, Gen, slight angst, sorta sad but don’t worry it’s a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton/pseuds/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton
Summary: The bourbon and food they gave him before heading out sets happily within him along with the warm thoughts he has and for the first time tonight he was able to sleep peacefully knowing just how safe he was.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 17





	Life’s not done with me yet.

Arthur knew his time was coming, he was only 19 years old and the rope around his neck was getting tighter and tighter. Dutch nor Hosea were in sight, he’s only been with this for 5 years but he knows they wouldn’t leave him to die like this. He could feel his life slowly slipping as his eyes became heavy and dark. The life of robbing and murder had finally come to bite him in the ass. Although he knew that his life wasn’t all that special to the people around him watching as it slips away, he knew that he mattered to his fathers, wherever they are he hoped they’d find him in time. He closes his eyes one last time, or so he thought.

The sun was becomes black and spotty as he heard the gunshots from his right and the screams all around him, somehow Hosea’s voice reached his ears and Dutches horse, that unmistakable white pale horse was next to him in seconds. Hosea cut the rope around his neck and his body fell like dead weight. The unmistakable screaming of women slowly fading in his ears as the new music of shotguns and pistols rang out. Arthur’s lifeless body was thrown over the back of Dutches’s horse as the three of them rode out of that godforsaken town. He was alive, they found him just in time though he would bare the markings of a hangman’s rope for months to come, Arthur was alive and with his family. He was safe. 

They rode for what seemed like hours back to camp and it probably was, Arthur woke up out of breath and clutching his neck with his now unbound hand. He was alone on the hard earth and grass, he wondered for a moment if he actually did die and this was his first look at heaven or hell, he’s done some bad things for about six or so years of this life so hell was not out of the possibility’s for him. With a watchful eye he sat up and saw Hosea pacing with trembling hands holding a cigarette to his mouth every now and again. Dutch has his eyes transfixed on the rope that lays on their tabletop. 

“Dutch!” a very familiar voice rang “he’s alive!” 

In all honesty Arthur felt as if he could cry but he doesn’t have the strength or breath to muster up. 

“Oh Arthur, my boy we thought you had been taken from us.” Dutch kneeled down next to him, “we never should’ve had you go by yourself.” 

That’s right, the whole reason he was caught. The morning before he was hanging from a rope they had him hustling in some saloon for extra cash. As expected he won nearly every poker game and by the end of it all a man was dead and Arthur was to blame. The law was on him quicker than he could reach his horse and get the hell out of town. 

“It’s my fault.” Arthur tried to tell them, though it came out much more gravely and forced. “I shot the man.”   
“No,” Hosea promptly cut him off, “you are not to blame. We are supposed to keep you safe, you’re important to us, to me.” 

Arthur who was still very weak, tried to stand from his now upright position. Staggering to his feet with the help from his fathers they got him over to the small table in their campsite. 

“Arthur,” Dutch now moving Arthur’s head to the side “my dear boy that rope almost got you.”   
“Hush!” Hosea smacked him causing a small humorless smile from Arthur, “all that matters is that it didn’t and he’s still alive.” He paused for just a moment to get Arthur a much needed drink. “How’d they get you?” 

Arthur took a long pause to keep the tears from falling, he almost died today and would have if they didn’t get him in time. His first hanging and it nearly took him.   
“I-“ he took a breath “They got me before I got to Striker, I didn’t see them coming and- and I was in that fucking rope next thing I knew.” He felt like he couldn’t breathe, thinking back to what happened mere hours ago. He opened his mouth but not a sound came out again his hand found his neck and now he could feel where the rope was, the tears in his eyes stained his cheeks and Hosea’s shirt as he didn’t hesitate to embrace Arthur as he nearly fell out of the chair he was setting in. 

“You’re here Arthur, with us now.” He felt Hosea’s words deep in him, Dutch was gently swiping the tears from his face as he talked. 

Through small sniffles Arthur spoke “It hurts like a bitch, I feel like I can hardly breathe.”   
“My boy it will, it’s only been a few hours.” Dutch reminded him. “Though I don’t know why it broke your skin.” 

Hosea pushes him back slightly by the shoulders and took ahold of the sides of Arthur’s face, “May I have a look, Arthur?” He nodded. 

Hosea gently motioned for Dutch to stand behind Arthur to hold his head back far enough for himself to get a better look. Within seconds of looking at the marks Hosea straightened up and had the look of murder in his eyes.   
“Those inbred fucks!” He immediately shouts, startling Arthur back into Dutch quickly.   
“Hosea?”   
“They loosened the rope so he’d struggle and suffocate, it was a fucking slack noose.” 

Still supporting Arthur, Dutch smoothed one hand down the side of Arthur’s neck, he knew what they had to do.   
Malice struck through Dutches smooth voice, “We’re killing those fuckers. Right god damn now.” 

It took both men less than a few hours to ride out back towards the town and kill every law man in sight there while Arthur stayed behind to sleep in the men’s shared tent. Arthur knew that he wouldn’t forget this anytime soon and that his body wouldn’t let the marks go. He also knew, as he lay covered with his fathers fur sheets and familiar smell, that they would keep him safe for the years to come. It might just be the three of them for now but no matter what, Arthur knew that what he had finally, after the troublesome years with his Pa and the aimless robbing and jail time that he has a good family now. Just the three of them. The robbing and killing he did for them now seemed like it means something and that he means something to somebody. Arthur Morgan knew that he was loved by his fathers and they’d do anything for him. 

The bourbon and food they gave him before heading out sets happily within him along with the warm thoughts he has and for the first time tonight he was able to sleep peacefully knowing just how safe he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii it’s me again :) ty for reading and I hope you liked it 
> 
> I’m gonna try to post more frequently & I have so many unfinished fics lol 
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed this I appreciate everyone who does <3


End file.
